The Fastest Thing Alive Or Is It?
by SyahirSQRT2
Summary: Sonic was always said as the fastest living thing alive, but is he the fastest thing alive?


**The Fastest Thing Alive... Or Is It?**

_Sonic was always said as the fastest living thing alive, but is he the fastest thing alive?_

A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic

* * *

><p><em>I watched an episode of Sonic X where Sonic races with a cheetah. Then I thought "Showoff. Cut that out, before I challenge you to move at the..." then I got the idea. Sonic is the fastest living thing alive, but is he the fastest thing alive? Read on, people!<em>

"Hey, Tails. What are you doing with the..." Amy greets Tails who is in a desert.

"Oh, hey Amy. This is a speed radar, but it had been improvised," Tails introduces Amy to the device. It consists of a line of lasers that are arranged parallel to each other and distanced about 1 metre each, and a computer that will recieve the data from each lasers.

"Okay. What's this for? Your new experiment?" Amy guesses. She knows Tails too well, and she thinks that he might come up with a new brainwave.

"Well, not really," Tails replied.

"So then, what is this thing for?"

"Just wait and see."

"Oh yeah, have you seen Sonic. I haven't seen him since sunrise."

"Just wait and see." Tails pays his attention towards the computer screen.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows towards both of them. Then, a sonic boom is heard.

"BLAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" A sound is audible soon after the sonic boom.

"Sounds like someone is firing his laser," Amy says.

"I don't think so. Who knows, maybe that's what happen to sound that moves faster than the speed of sound," Tails concludes.

"Wait, who's moving at the speed of sound?" Amy questions.

Tails chuckles a bit before answering; "Well, who else among us that can move at the speed of sound?"

Then, suddenly, a blue hedgehog appears next to Tails' apparatus. "What's my speed?"

"According to this data, you cleared a distance of 100 metres in 0.08 seconds, which means that your speed is... 1250 metres per second, or Mach 3.67," Tails gives the results of the speed test to Sonic after analyzing the data on the screen.

"And what's the speed of..." Sonic asks.

"240052.07 times of your last speed," Tails answers before Sonic could finish his sentence.

"Damn it! I would never break that speed!" Sonic mutters to himself.

"See? I told you that you're not the fastest thing alive," Tails said sarcastically. Sonic's spirit suddenly ignites.

"Oh, really? Just wait! I'll prove that I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic yells at Tails. Tails doesn't seem to be bothered or disturbed by Sonic's anger.

"An electron a gazillio_nth_ of your size can move a gazillio_n_ times faster!" Tails yells back. With anger and frustration, Sonic asks for another test.

* * *

><p>"Wait, I'm pretty clueless. What is going on here?" Amy asks. She's confused with all the terms that Tails had used like "Mach", "electron", and the speedy thing that Sonic and Tails had been talking about.<p>

"Well, it all started when Sonic and I went to a store, and..."

_Flashback_

_"You know you can't afford for that. It's too pricy," Tails said when Sonic looked at a certain item that he had gained interest on. The author left you a room of imagination for you to think about the thing he's talking about._

_"No, I want it. And I'm going to get it, come hell or high water." Sonic said._

_"So then, how are you going to buy it?" Tails asked._

_Sonic grabbed that item and walk slowly at the front door. About 5 metres from the front door, Sonic, with his supersonic abilities, zooms out of the store._

_"Sonic, wait up!" Tails tries to catch up with him, but suddenly his arm was grabbed by the shop owner. Only then he noticed that the alarm had been set off. 'I'm so screwed', he thought._

_"Are you the friend to that thing?" The shop owner asked in anger._

_"Yes, but..." Tails was about to answer when the shop owner dragged him out of the shop to the police booth nearby._

_"Freddy, take care of this shop! Don't let anyone steal another item, or I'll cut your salary this month!" The shop owner said to his worker. Freddy just gave a "whatever" look then went behind the counter._

_After being sued - luckily the shop owner doesn't sue Tails that much - Tails walked home angrily. Sonic is in the living room, watching television._

_"How dare you steal that thing and dash away just like that! It's me who needs to deal with the consequences!" Tails yelled angrily, but at the same time, sadly, to Sonic._

_"Well, who ask you not to run?" Sonic answered. He doesn't seem to care a thing of what Tails said._

_"What's in your mind, Sonic? I know that you have the ability to move superfast, but that doesn't mean that you can use it for bad purposes!" Tails got more angry this time._

_"You should use your ability as much as possible. I'm the fastest thing alive, and I use that ability as much as I can."_

_"I swear that you wouldn't be able to say that again after this!" Tails walked out from the living room and into his room. He started drawing a plan._

_"Yes... this thing should, no, WILL make him no longer the fastest thing alive!"_

_End Flashback_

"And so, we're in the desert today so that I can prove that he's not the fastest thing, after all!" Tails says confidently.

"But, what is the speed of the 'electron' thing, actually?" Amy asked.

"When they're excited, they can reach speeds of nearly 99.999999% the speed of the fastest thing ever," Tails explains.

"And what's the fastest thing is?"

"Light!" Tails says this louder this time. "It moves at exactly 299792458 metres per second. If Sonic wants to reach that speed, he have to circle this planet,_ seven and a half times _a second! There's no way he could ever reach that speed! This should teach him a lesson!"

"But... you can't just, I mean, he, you, uh... that will give him a serious breakdown if he knows that he's not the fastest thing ever! And it's not just an emotional breakdown!" Amy says. She starts to feel pity to Sonic.

"Who cares? I want him to feel bad just like what I felt before," Tails said with an evil grin on his face. Amy's expression suddenly changes.

"You do know that you're going to perish if he does feel really bad, aren't you?" This time, Amy is the one who has the evil grin in her face. She holds her giant Piko Piko Hammer in a ready-to-attack position.

"Uhh..." Tails starts to feel scared. "Sonic, you can stop now!"

"No, I won't!" Sonic answers from a distance.

"But you'll never reach the speed of light if you can't travel around the earth seven and a half times!"

"Oh yes, I will!"

With that response, Tails falls on his knees. Amy walks away. Tails then lies on the ground with despair.

"What's my speed?" Sonic comes from nowhere then asks.

"...Mach 4.02," Tails said with his most guilty voice.

"Okay, let's do it again!" Sonic then runs back to the starting line.

* * *

><p><em>3 days later<em>

"Hey, isn't Sonic acted kind of weird lately? As if it wasn't him?" Knuckles asks Amy. They both watched Sonic's behaviour since the last day, and it seems like he had lost something very precious.

"Well, I know who's making him feel like that," Amy states with a devilish grin on her face.

"Who?" Knuckles asks. Without aswering, Amy rushes out of the house to seek revenge to Tails.

Meanwhile at the desert, Tails is running away from Amy. He tried going as far as he could, and now he's 100 kilometres from everyone else. He thought that no one will ever catch him here, so he stops, lies down on the ground, and rests for a while.

"Do you think you'd been far enough?" Tails' eyes opens suddenly. He sees Amy with her hammer. "Stand up!"

Tails, without any objections, stood up, waiting for his punishment.

"You want Sonic to move faster? Now you could go faster too!" Amy knocks her hammer towards Tails' back, sending him flying in the sky. He screams at the top of his lungs when he's airborn.

"I really should've think twice when I ask Sonic to move at the speed of light." He continues to move forward and upwards.

At Mach 1.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, I'd completed it! My greatest achievement of all! I had wrote the first ever Sonic fanfic!<em>

_**For now, I don't know whether I should place the genre of this fanfic as "angst", "humor" or any other, so I'll just make it a "General" fanfic. If you have any suggestions on the genres, please leave a PM.**_

_To those Tails fan out there, please don't give an evil glare to me. I have nothing against Tails, in fact, he's my favourite character! I just wanted this to be done, and now it's done._

_Oh well, you'd still give an evil glare to me, so I should stop talking now. Thanks for reading my fanfic! Please review!_


End file.
